


Royally Screwed

by Kyatto



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Hardcore, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sibling Incest, Smut, Ultra Hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyatto/pseuds/Kyatto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) The Fire Lord has won, using the power of Sozen's comet to win the war. Afterwards, he has decided to honor his children. One to be rewarded...The other punished. Contains HEAVY incest. Slash M/M M/F M/F/M (Originally written and 'published' in 2007, before the latter half of Book 3 came out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royally Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I co-wrote back 2007 with friend of mine on LJ ( Ebiltolberone ) that I thought disappeared off the internet forever (a looooot of adult fanfic sites deleted it, even ones with way more screwed up stuff!). I was able to find it on a LJ fanfic community! Warning: It's incesty. Not violent, but the Fire Lord sure likes the idea of keeping it in the family, here. 
> 
> Also Trigger Warning: Contains Humiliation of a sexual nature, and the first sex scene is Dub Con while the rest are Consensual. 
> 
> If you remember this from way back when and wondered where and why it disappeared. It's back!
> 
> Hope you enjoy. No edits have been made to this. I am reposting as it was originally written and put up by both of us. This is the original!

** Royally Screwed **

**By:** Kyatto and Ebiltoblerone

**Characters/Pairings:** Ozai/Zuko , Ozai/Azula, Zuko/Azula, Ozai/Azula/Zuko  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Non-con, Incest, Slash/Yaoi, Shouta, Anal, Hard-core

This is a fanfic-style roleplay we decided to transcribe and post. It’s very dirty, graphic, no holding back with phrases/terminology, etc. This is why you don’t let Avatards suffering from AWS and filthy perverted minds get bored at weird times of the night. They make up some disturbing crap. 

Ebiltoblerone was Ozai, I was both Zuko and Azula.

Enjoy!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been terribly easy, when he thought about it - actually sat down with a good stiff drink of sake and thought hard about it. The Avatar, for all his bending prowess, was just a child after all; he had lacked the cold, hard brutality that one needed in a fight to the death, and the hesitation he showed made it possible for Ozai to gain the upper hand. In order to keep the cycle from beginning all over again, the Fire Lord had ordered for the bald monk to be chained in the darkest recesses of the dungeon, a constant administration of intense potion keeping him in a comatose state from which he would probably never awaken.

The Avatar's lackeys, well, they hadn’t put up a satisfying challenge at all - in the end, they had been easier to beat than the Airbender, and the girls were now in the palace being prepared for later entertainment - the boy had been killed in a show of base brutality.

His daughter had succeeded in tracking down their last remaining kin - it had filled Ozai with malicious satisfaction to squeeze the life out of his older brother. His son would be dealt with soon. Knocking back the cup of sake, Ozai set it aside and closed his eyes, running a hand along his face. Ah...The comet had certainly done its work. Imbuing within him the deadly power of Agni himself, it seemed; and it had changed his body as well. Lines of age had tautened and disappeared, weak flesh became tougher, muscles hardened and thinning grey hair had turned a startling obsidian, so dark it almost flashed indigo in the dull candlelight of his bedchamber. The Fire Lord ran his fingertips slowly along his high, regal cheeks, sighing in satisfaction as he stroked the soft, young skin. A knock at the door of his chambers was not cause for him to stop stroking himself, admiring the change from an old man to a youth in his prime - he merely called out, his voice deep and velvet-laced, smooth enough to hide a dark, reptilian hiss.

"Come in...I've been waiting."

"Father?"

The timid voice of the young Prince Zuko called out softly as he pushed the door open, revealing to himself the Fire Lord in his youthful prime. The young prince didn't really understand it, something to do with the comet had done this, but all he knew was that he was forever more to be on his best behavior lest his father wished to challenge him to yet another Agni Kai. With slow, pattering footsteps, he entered the room. Zuko was clad in what his father had requested of him, nothing more than his burgundy trousers, and shirtless, yes, shirtless was a must. He felt so exposed, so nude, but this was his father, whom he respected above all else. Fear of exposure was the last thing for him to feel around such a man. Especially since said man was capable of doing worse things, like torching his face off if he misbehaved.

Zuko swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat and he got down on his hands and knees so he could bend low in the greatest form of a bow possible.

"Father..." he said softly, eyes fixed on the floor.” I have come as you requested."

The sight of his son entering the room, pale and soft body half-nude but for the silky trousers, was enough for Ozai to lower his hands from his face and allow the faintest of smirks to flicker along his thin lips. Pools of molten sunlight peered down at the young boy as he bowed down lowly, respectfully - and fearfully, Ozai thought deep in his mind. He liked that; he could taste the fear, and his tongue flickered out in an almost snakelike motion to wetten his lips. Not standing, the Fire Lord leered down at his son, not bothering to be subtle as the lecherous gaze lingered on those pale, pink little nipples he felt the urge to twist and pinch.

"Rise, Zuko. Come here - now." His tone was crisp and cold, an order, no matter how velveted it was.

"Yes, father."

Zuko stood up slowly and once he was all the way raised he kept a strong posture, hands at his sides, and he padded towards the man before him. His heart pounding in his chest, the beating ringing in his ears. Whatever his father had in store for him, he could only pray it would not be painful. He hadn't done anything wrong lately, had he? No, he was silent during meetings in the war room, he had been avoiding his sister completely, and he hadn't even spoken of his uncle or the Avatar in weeks. What had he done? Another hard swallow and he was barely inches away from the man he had feared and revered for so long. He bit his lip, willing his eyes not to water with the frightful tears that stung them. 

"F-Father, n-not to be o-out of line, b-b-but, what have I-I done that you r-request my presence?" He immediately ducked his head out of fear that yes, he was out of line.

In any other circumstance, Ozai would have told his son to hold his tongue, but he was in a lenient mood tonight. It was probably the sake; lucky on Zuko's part that the sweet rice wine always had a cooling effect on the Fire Lord's temper. Holding back the smirk that threatened to turn the corners of his lips up, he straightened his back slightly and leered down at his eldest offspring, standing a good head and a half taller than the shaggy-haired boy. Things had changed in the years of Zuko's banishment it seemed. That soft, skinny body had hardened a bit through training and his chest had filled out, though would probably still give way to the firmness of Ozai's fingers, but what made Ozai work hard to keep a stoic face was the hair his son sported. Sooner or later he would demand a proper topknot be worn, but that shaggy mop looked inviting, and Ozai wanted nothing more than to tug his fingers through it.

"At ease, boy. You are ever loyal to your Lord, yes?" He purred, taking soft steps and circling the young Prince. "You will do as I say tonight, on your honor?"

A chill ran through Zuko's spine as he felt his father preying upon him. The odd sweetness to his tone was even more terrifying than when he was bellowing or barking orders. No, this syrupy sweetness meant something deadly. There was a moment of heavy breathing as Zuko sorted through his thoughts about how to respond. Meditating in a way, he kept his breaths slow and steady, his chest rising and falling with each one. Sweat beaded along his shoulder blades due to the rising heat and dripped down his back, glittering in the slivers of light that shone in the room. All the while the young prince kept his gaze fixated on the floor. 

"Yes, father. Anything you ask, I am but a humble servant to my nation....and its Lord." 

"Good answer, young Prince," He whispered, eyes following one of the translucent beads of sweat as it slowly made its way down Zuko's back. It paused for a second right between the shoulderblades of the young Prince's slender back, and Ozai growled lowly in the back of his throat, stepping closer to his son. His head leaned in, back bending slightly to put his face at level height with Zuko's bare back, and that snakelike tongue slid out again, slowly and sensuously dragging up his son's pale skin and licking up the little droplet of sweat. Not stopping, the growl actually slipped from his throat as his tongue rose higher, tasting the salty trail of moisture all the way up to the base of Zuko's neck.

"F-Fa...."

Zuko silenced himself, voice barely a frightened squeak as it escaped his lips. He could feel the cool wetness slither up his back to his neck and he froze in place. Another, more violent chilled shiver ran through his back, caused most of his body to vibrate and bristle for a moment. His muscles tensed and clenched, and he had to put his full concentration on remaining completely still and not lashing out because of his fear. As much as he didn't want to, he had to trust his father. For if he didn't...Only Agni knew how much he didn't want to consider the other options or consequences. He bit his lip even harder, teeth breaking the skin and a tiny droplet of blood trickled down his chin. His gaze shifted sideways in an attempt to fear at his father behind him.

Nostrils flaring, the Fire Lord inhaled deeply through his nose, smelling the heady scent of the younger boy which was more accentuated in the heat of the room. The coppery bite to the scent caused Ozai to frown a bit, and he raised a hand, sliding it through his son's shaggy black hair and gripping tight. One firm tug, and the younger male's head was jerked back, exposing the creamy expanse of his throat. Ozai watched the Adam’s apple bob nervously, before his eyes slipped to the dark crimson that clung to Zuko's bottom lip.

"Tch..." He growled, tongue slithering out to lap at the metallic liquid, tasting that coppery tang and cleaning it from his son's lip.

Another startled squeak quickly drifted to a soft murmur. Zuko was absolutely terrified at this point. It took a great deal of will not to break free of his father's tight grasp and run away. Instead he stood there, frozen to the place, one of his hands clawing at the air as if that could stand a chance at saving him. He could feel the tongue of the man he looked upon as his father wipe the blood off his lip and come dangerously close to the sacred parting that was reserved only for nourishment and lovers. This of which his father was neither. He wanted to writhe and squirm to get away but didn't, not wanting to risk angering the older man in any way. No, he really did not want another scar marring his ivory pale radiant flesh. All he could do was stand there and shiver, and wait with a heart full of hope, for some sort of explanation for the Fire Lord's actions. 

The chills that racked Zuko's pale form had nothing to do with the temperature of the room, which was damn near stifling, and Ozai actually smirked, rakish and feral, as he saw his son's pale pink nipples become taut. He pulled his face away from the younger male's and circled him again; hand twined still in Zuko's hair, until he stopped in front of the young Prince and had a good view of the boy's fear and astonishment.

What a lovely little treat. Extending his hand, Ozai ran the rough pad of his thumb along one of those perked little nipples, taking it between his thumb and forefinger and giving it a little twist - not too hard, but enough to feel sharp, unexpected.

"Lovely..." He hissed.

"Uhn...."

Zuko whimpered softly, his whole body spasming to his father’s unexpected touch. He arched his back violently for the briefest of moments, his stomach muscles tensing. He begged his father with his eyes to explain what he was doing and why, why he had sent for him to come to his chambers in the first place. The prince was frightened and confused, not to mention he was started to feel weird heated stirrings in his chest and groin. All he wanted were answers...

He saw the pleading gleam in Zuko's eyes, the gloss of tears that threatened to break free. He would have laughed if his son began to cry, began to beg and whimper like a lovely little maiden. His pants became tight and restrictive in the front, and Ozai growled, leaning his head down to drag his tongue up and down Zuko's chest, licking at his nipples and nibbling down with his teeth. When he pulled away, it was with a silky chuckle, and he tugged open the fabric of his own silken robe, shrugging it off of his broad shoulders and exposing his naked chest. Broad and hard along the chest and shoulders, he was not quite six-pack material - but one didn’t need to be ripped to be a manbeast. Pale skin that positively steamed with heat, a scattering of dark hair dusting his flat and hard belly, cut off by the waistband of his pants. He leered.

"On your knees, Zuko. Now; kneel before me," He growled, his hand tugging loose the drawstrings of his crimson hakama pants.

"Yes...Fa-M-My Lord...."

Zuko stood there frozen for a moment before dropping to his knees before his father. Without a second thought he lowered his head all the way to the ground, his arms spread in front of him. It was the lowest bow known to culture; one a beggar gave to the richest of kings. Zuko was indeed but a slave to his country, and his father. He did everything he could to show his loyalty, and not anger his father in the process. His breathing came in thick heavy pants that blew the dust off the floor. He remained in that position, awaiting further instruction.

A chuckle ripped from his throat, becoming a deep laugh, and Ozai reached down, twining his hand in Zuko's hair and yanking him up onto his knees, so his face was level with the Fire Lord's groin. Leering, he tugged his loosened pants down, letting then slide over his erection and hug his lower hips so that they didn’t pool down around his ankles. The hard, meaty shaft bobbed obscenely at the tip, and it pulsed needily.

"Be a good boy and suck," He growled softly, licking his lips.

The boy's eyes widened in horror at such a request. Suck....That? He had never touched his own in such a dishonorable way, let alone another man's...It was forbidden, taboo. A man's essence was only to be shared with his betrothed and no one else. Yet his father demanded such a dirty deed of him, to put his lips around his large pulsing organ. Zuko gulped yet again and licked his lips, trying to stall for as long as possible. With a defeated sigh, he gave the tip a tentative lick before parting his lips and taking a little bit into his mouth to suck. Any more and he was afraid he would gag. It tasted....not terrible, but odd. Like male flesh, sweat piss, and a musky hinting of something he was unsure of. The young prince had to will himself not to cry from his shame. 

Yes, the taste was strange and heavy to one so unaccustomed to such a thing, one virginal as Zuko was. Heady and salty, the taste distinctly masculine and altogether not unpleasant, but quite...strong. Like an undiluted alcohol that burned the throat going down at first, but would steadily become velvety and smooth. The veins beneath the skin pulsed slowly, a bead of white creamy essence forming at the tip of Ozai's manhood rubbed off onto Zuko's trembling tongue.  
The Fire Lord moaned and tilted his head back, a look of satisfaction flickering across his stone-cold visage.

"Good boy. Suck the tip," He guided with a soft shudder, reaching to grasp Zuko's hair and stroke firmly, much like petting an animal.

Zuko made a muffled little soft sound, not quiet a groan or even a whimper. He swirled his tongue around the tip, taking whatever essence beaded into his mouth. It was the strongest thing he had ever tasted, not quite that of the white wine he had dined with, but it had other traits to it that were unfamiliar and hard to explain. It was also bitter and he tried not to shudder as he let the miniscule drops slip down his throat. All the while he kept his lips clenched firmly around the head of the throbbing member, the very edges of his teeth holding said organ in place as he continued to suck. The prince could feel his own arousal slowly awakening in his trousers, though he didn't understand what the stirring was. It bulged slightly, and he had to shift on his knees a little bit in an attempt to hide it. Worried that his father could still see such a disgrace, he put his hand over it in an attempt to push it down making it appear as if he was simply bracing himself because of the position he was in. 

Eyes rolling back in his head, Ozai felt his breath fall out in deep, gruff huffs of air, panting like an animal as the sensitive flesh of his manhood was suckled upon. The blind and unwavering obedience of his young son was well appreciated now, and he reached down with his free hand - the one not tangled up in Zuko's hair - to grasp the hilt of his erection, holding it straight for the young lad's benefit. More of that creamy precum dripped from the tiny slit at the head, oozing out slowly and obscenely, and Ozai grunted, looking down through half-lidded eyes at his offspring. He noticed the shifting, and smirked rakishly.

"Stop," He said in a rough grating bark, his arousal cutting through the velvet cloak of his voice and dropping the sugary coating completely. Now he was every inch the animal he really was.  
"Take your pants off."

Caught, like he always was. Not removing his mouth from his father's erection, out of fear that would only anger him more, Zuko sat up and undid the ties of his pants and let it slip down and pool around his knees. Then he carefully crawled out of them and kicked the garment behind him where it flew to who-knows-where. Doing so, his own erection bobbed freely, thought not quite at full mast yet. His apprehension, nervousness, and lack of personal attention preventing the organ from hardening the rest of the way. Knees parted slightly in order to regain balance; Zuko flicked his tongue across the tip of the head in his mouth, and peered up at the Fire Lord with a fearful gaze in his bright gold eyes. 

Golden pools glinted as they took in the sight of that young, supple flesh, only partially hard. It made Ozai's mouth water, and he pulled his hips back, the head of his cock popping out of Zuko's mouth with a wet noise.

"Good boy," He growled, "To the bed. Lay 'pon it - depending on how good you are tonight, you'll enjoy this greatly." He licked his lips, fingers loosening their hold on Zuko's hair and finally relenting altogether, lips crooked with a smirk as he watched his son's movements. He couldn’t wait to wrap his fingers around that creamy flesh and...

Without a word, Zuko did as he was told. He got up, slowly and gracefully, trying to not let his apprehension turn him into a clumsy fool. He stepped lightly towards the bed climbed up on it. With shaky hands he flipped himself over and laid back, sitting up on his elbows so he could still see his father. What was he going to do to him? Was this punishment do? What had he done wrong?

His feet made thick, heavy noises as he plodded his way to the bed, eyes narrowed as they surveyed the pale-skinned beauty sprawled nervously on the crimson bedspread. His member ached, and he longed to spill his seed. Coming to the edge of the bed, he reached out and slipped his fingers around the supple manhood belonging to his son; applying pressure in a light squeeze, he moved his fist up and down, pumping Zuko's shaft slowly, meticulously.

"Do you like that, Zuko?" He asked, free hand moving to pinch one of the lad's nipples.

The young prince couldn't help but gasp and arch his hips when he felt his father's hand around his sensitive manhood. He bit back a moan and held the bedsheets in a vice-like grip as he looked up at his father with wide eyes. 

"Hnn...Yes....no...Mmm...." Zuko whimpered, not sure which answer his father would accept, let alone deem correct. 

"Have you ever touched yourself like this, Zuko?" He asked. Somehow he doubted that his son had done anything like this before - he was probably still a virgin in a base sense, and it would be incredibly satisfying to take that away from him. With a purr, adopting that soft silky and sugar-coated tone, he smiled lightly, tilting his head down and leaning in. A wet trail was swathed around the tip of Zuko's cock as Ozai slid his tongue out and circled it around the sensitive crown, growling into the flesh.

Zuko opened his mouth as if to scream but only a shrill, high-pitched squeak was heard. He clamped his mouth shut and turned his head to look away, his face reddening as he panted wildly. No, no one had ever touched him like that before, not even himself. It felt so good yet confusing at the same time. Wasn't that something a woman was to do? Why was his father touching him like that anyway? Zuko shivered and writhed a little bit despite himself, trying not to buck his hips and thrust wildly into his father's mouth. Without thinking, a soft moan escaped his lips as he felt a small bead of precum form at the tip of his erection. 

"Uh....Uh-uh...N-no...." finally came his timid response.

That timidness, the squeaking, the maidenly blush that darkened his son's cheeks...It made the fire in him burn brighter, and he brought the tip of Zuko's erection wholly into his mouth, sucking firmly and without nonsense; his tongue was dormant, pressing thickly against the underside of the younger male's cock, and the sucking motions of his hollowed cheeks was hard and intense. The hand that rested against Zuko's pale chest began rubbing slowly, feeling the hardened nipple pressing against his palm.

Moaning again, Zuko hardly noticed as one of his hands crept up to tangle his fingers in Ozai's hair, bracing the older man in a way as Zuko started bucking and rocking his hips ever so slightly. His nipples were hard and protruding, standing at attention, and it felt pleasureful when he felt hard calloused flesh rubbed against one of them. The other he used his free hand to pinch and roll between his thumb and forefingers, barely even realize he was doing so, acting out of carnal instinct. More sweat beaded across his shoulders, chest, and forehead. His face shone bright red from all the heat welling up deep inside him, begging for release.

Good...So good. The taste was light and soft, and he swirled his tongue around the flesh in his mouth, feeling it harden and swell to full erection. He almost smirked around his son's meat, eyes closing as he felt tentative fingers at his head, tugging at his topknot and letting the obsidian locks free. The silky tresses reached his shoulderblades, and gleamed faintly blue in the light of the room. He didn’t protest when he felt Zuko touch them; in fact, he growled out around the Prince's cock as though to agree, affirm - Yes! Yes! His cock throbbed, and he bucked his hips, grinding his own manhood against the edge of the bed, to gain a bit of satisfaction.

"F-Father Please..."

Zuko's plea for release was cut short when he gripped harshly at Ozai's hair, his body spasming when he felt himself be flooded with the waves of his orgasm. His seed spurted in quick short bursts, his whole body shuddering multiple times with each small load that escaped the tip of his erection. His balls tightening with release he let out a loud moan that was practically a scream, and it echoed throughout the chambers. When the waves of heated pleasure had finally begun to die down he fell back flat against the bed, his eyes heavy lidded and his chest rising and falling quickly with deep, heavy pants. 

The shots of seed were small, but numerous, and his mouth was soon filled with that light and creamy taste. He swallowed it down hungrily and disengaged, staring at the boy's manhood as it began to shudder and soften back to half mast, a coating of saliva and cum making the shaft glisten. With a rakish leer, he lapped at the skin, cleaning it of that sticky coat until only a sheen of moisture remained. Then he raised his fingers to his lips and licked wetly at them, lowering the digits to Zuko's rear, and daubing the saliva firmly against the boy's sphincter.

The young prince cried out and shuddered when he felt something damp attempt to invade a rather sensitive area. His manhood was one thing, but his ass, no; no one was to event think about going there. Shivering, Zuko watched Ozai intently, trying to figure out what he was doing, and why in Agni's name, was he trying to press a finger up his ass. Murmuring softly, Zuko bit his lip and griped at the sheets once more. 

Moistening the little muscle, Ozai began applying pressure with one wet finger, feeling that pink opening give resistance but finally relax to the touch. Allowing his finger entry, albeit grudgingly, as the boy's sphincter clenched hard as though to push out its invader. This didn’t stop the Fire Lord, who merely growled deep in his throat and pushed his finger in all the way, wigging it slowly and pressing up against Zuko's prostate.

Gasping for air, Zuko arched his back and writhed, clenching the muscles in his ass the best he could. Fingers just were supposed to go there and it felt uncomfortable and weird. He cried out, wiggling like a wanton little whore. Shivering, he clawed at the sheets, trying not to buck his hips wildly in an attempt to wrench his father's hand away from his neither regions. No, the last thing he wanted to do was piss Ozai off.

So tight. Just like the little slut you are," He hissed, pressing harder against the boy's virgin prostate and rubbing it firmly, massaging it with his fingertip. Licking his lips, he wiggled his finger around; working to loosen the sphincter a bit, for it would need to be less tight and a bit more relaxed to allow his own manhood within. Growling, he pulled his finger out and crawled onto the bed, dropping over his son like a blanket, eyes ablaze with fire, panting like an animal in heat as he cupped Zuko's taut buttocks and spread them apart. Nudging the head of his erection to that tight little hole.

Squeaking and panting, the way Zuko wiggled, sweated, and writhed just begged to be fucked madly. Feeling the tip of his fathers manhood pressed against his entrance, Zuko gasped and shuddered, involuntarily raking his fingers nails along Ozai's sides and back, hard enough to leave light little marks-almost like cat-scratches. Zuko could only pray to Agni he wouldn't be punished for the instinctive action later, for it was unwise to ever mark the Fire Lord, even if he didn't really mean to. Whimpering, Zuko flexed his hips, clenched muscles relaxing slightly as he waited for what was to come. 

"Like that?" He growled, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Zuko's buttocks and squeezing hard, kneading the supple bottom. Still so tight, even with the lubrication and fingering, but that was how Ozai liked his partners to be - tight and difficult. It was lovely. He pushed in further, the head of his swollen member pushing forth through that barrier, and at this he tossed his head back hissing out a soft bit of steam into the air.

"Do you like that? My cock inside of you? Do you like how it feels, you little whore?" His nails bit into the skin, leaving crescent marks.

"Slut. Like being so full?" He asked roughly as he lowered his hips and pressed forward, another few inches slipping inside.

"Aaahhh..." Zuko gave a strained, squeaky little groan as he threw his head back. The way his muscles deep inside were being stretched was one of the worst pains he had ever felt, almost as bad as the way he had gotten his scar. What was even worse, hearing the harsh, dirty words escape his father's lips aroused him once again, causing his member to slowly rise to attention once more. Face reddening; he shut his eyes tight and squirmed a little bit more. 

"I asked you a question, you whore!" He growled darkly, pushing even harder now at his son's silence. He wanted to hear Zuko whimper, moan, squeal, scream; he wanted his son to beg for more, or beg for him to stop. Halfway sheathed, he went faster, broad and firm chest rising and falling fast, as he panted and grunted. Fuck, Zuko was tight! So tight that, even only halfway inside, his balls were beginning to tighten, and he tried hard to withhold his orgasm.

"F-Father....please....have mercy...." The young prince begged, clenching and unclenching his muscles in rhythm with the way his hardening cock throbbed. It was so difficult to fight the pain induced tears that welled in his eyes.

"H-Hurts...So much.....Too big....So big...." he whimpered, his body shuddering when he realized it'd be damn near impossible for the Fire Lord to force anymore inside of him without tearing him to shreds in the process. Already he could feel a little bit of himself begin to bleed, a dab of cool wetness leaked around the rim of his entrance. "I beg of you, my lord...."

His lips parted in a toothy, feral grin, and he laughed at this, laughed in his son's face and pushed harder. He felt the little bit of blood, disregarding it and using it as lubricant to push further within.

"No mercy for sluts like you," He rasped, and finally, with a grunt of exertion, he managed to fit the entirety of his manhood in his son's tight ass, feeling the walls tremble and squeeze around it.

"Father..."

Zuko's voice trailed off into a hoarse whisper....which drifted to silence for a moment and then the older man's entire length filled him, tearing at his tight walls, ripping the sensitive skin, and his voice erupted into a deafening scream. No use fighting back the tears, he let them flow freely, moaning and groaning in agony, all the while small droplets of precum beaded at the tip of his erection. His body spasming, not know what to do with all the girth that filled him, he freaked out, clawing at his father, like a wild animal would to escape a human's capture. His pink, teary eyes were begging and pleading as he stared at the Fire Lord with a look of utter fear.

Strong and rough hands shot away from the boy's buttocks and gripped Zuko's wrists in a tight grasp, squeezing hard and pushing them firmly down against the sheets. Growling out, heartbeat rapid and bestial, sweat beaded along the back of his neck and dripped down along his shoulder blades, mirroring the moisture that dripped down Zuko's body when he had first came into the room. His grip tightened on his son's wrists, and he leaned in, smashing his lips against Zuko's in a firm and dominant kiss.

"Mmmph!"

Zuko’s cries were muffled when he felt heavy lips crashed upon his own. His wrists ached from the tight grip and being forced into such a position. Whimpering, he forced his tongue into his father's mouth as his muscles clenched tightly around the hard member up his ass. All the while he squirmed and rocked his hips, brushing his hardened cock across the older man's stomach, smearing the droplets of sticky wetness as he did so, begging for some sort of relief no matter where he could get it. 

The tightness clenching around his stiff manhood was incredible. Had he known it would feel like this, he would have taken the younger male long before this night. Grunting against Zuko's mouth, his tongue wrestled fiercely with the other invading one, quickly dominating over the softer, innocent muscle with his own long and sinuous one. Growling lowly in his throat, he moved one hand to coil it firmly around Zuko's rigid prick, squeezing lightly and jerking it.

With his free hand, Zuko clawed at the older man's shoulder, raking his nails up and down. His body jerked and spasmed, trying desperately hard to get the invading monster out of forbidden territory. The young male's hips jerked and thrusted blindly into the hand wrapped out his hard shaft, wanting the release that would hopefully come from it. His upper body shivered and he squirmed, crying out and screaming into the mouth covering his own. 

He could tell that the youth was enjoying it in a base sense, deep down, despite the fact that it must have hurt fiercely to have something so large enter such a tight, small little hole. He knew he should have used more lubricant, to make the ride a bit smoother, but what was done was done. He broke the fierce and rough kiss, licking Zuko's trembling lips lewdly with his tongue, and leering down in a rakish and toothy way.

"Relax yourself, young Prince, or it will hurt more," he warned with a little jerk of his hips, rocking against Zuko slowly.

"F-Father...." Zuko choked out in a high, frightened, squeaking voice. "Please....S-Stop....No more...W-Why...?"

No matter what, he couldn't bring himself to relax. The whole experience was too terrifying and his entire body was a rack of nerves. No, there would be no calm, no relaxation. There wasn't a single form of meditation that could help him now. He kept his gaze fixated upon his father, with wide, shaking eyes. Sweat gleamed across his chest, shoulders and stomach. His cock throbbed hard as his hips continued their involuntary jerking. Despite himself, the muscles in his ass continued to clench fiercely, each time causing a wave of pain to course through him. It felt as if he was being torn apart, and in many ways he was. 

Eyes rolling back in his head, he panted hard, the tight squeezing around his member causing ripples of pleasure to shoot through him, along with pain - it wasn’t just Zuko that felt strained. After all, incredible tightness such as this, such a difficult ride, it was not something Ozai was accustomed to. But there was more pleasure for him in this act, and he wanted the boy under him to relax. Moaning, he pressed his body closer to the younger lad's, the coarse hair along his flat belly brushing against Zuko's pale, smooth stomach. His hand gripped the other male's erection tighter, and he pumped it firmly.

"Son...Relax," He said, in a softer, velveted tone.

"N-no...." The younger boy whimpered. "I c-can't..."

Even though he said he couldn't, slowly his body did so. Though not all the way, for he was still greatly panicked, but the tight muscles in his ass loosened slightly and he relaxed back against the bed. The hand that before was digging his nails into his father's skin hard enough to bruise, just rested there and slowly slid down to the bed. Making all sorts of soft, pathetic noises, Zuko writhed a bit more, his hips bucking into the hand wrapped around his member. "Father....Please..." Whether the plea was for him to stop or do more, one was unable to tell. 

So lovely, such a little whore, it was delicious. With a smile that was neither threatening nor kind, the older male leaned in, drawing his tongue along each of Zuko's taut little nipples in turn, nibbling down 'pon one of the nubs and tugging lightly with his teeth. At the loosening of the muscles, he was able to rock his hips more fully, back and forth, in slow and steady rhythmic motions. The feeling was almost too much, and he knew he wouldn’t last very much longer. Ozai could already feel the skin of his sac become tight with the pressure of an approaching orgasm.

"Good boy...Shhh..." He purred, running his thumb over the head of Zuko's manhood.

Panting heavily, the young prince squirmed and writhed, his eyes shut tight. Opening and closing his mouth for silent cries, Zuko arched his hips and back, flailing slightly. The feeling in his ass and groin was getting to be too much to handle, he could already feel the tightening of his approaching orgasm. Making small whimpering sounds, and then mewling like a cat in heat, Zuko rocked his hips and wriggled, a very whorish display indeed.

The feelings were incredible, but that sight - the sight of such a beautiful boy arching and writhing and mewling like a maiden, sweat beading his pale skin and a blush pinkening his cheeks - it was the thing that finally pushed him over the edge. Tossing his head back, he roared like an animal, beastially spewing a jet of flame from his mouth as he hit his climax. The seed that shot forth inside of Zuko's tight rear was probably just as hot as the fire that had bellowed from the depths of Ozai's throat; and it filled the young Prince right to the brim, squirting out a bit as well, making a sticky and hot white mess between the supple cheeks.

"Mmmph!"

At that moment, Zuko let out a loud, glass shattering, scream that echoed throughout the chambers. When he felt the wet stickiness flood his insides he clenched hard around the invading organ. Shuddering and writhing, he rocked his hips hard, coming to an orgasm of his own. His seed shot out in heavy bursts, coating the older man's hand and his stomach. A few droplets even shot farther up and landed on his face and in his hair. Biting his lip, he whimpered and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at his father with a beyond terrified expression.

His body tensed up tight, the muscles locking it seemed, stony, and then in an instant he relaxed himself and let out a sigh, a deep throaty sigh that issued light steam forth from his thin lips. Moaning, he slumped slowly over the younger boy, half-lidded eyes looking over Zuko's trembling form and taking in the pretty sight. With a smirk, he licked his lips where he felt a couple of droplets of seed, and began to slowly pull himself out of the young Prince's ass. Flaccid, it was easy to withdraw, and he pulled out with a wet, slick noise. Hands moving to brace his son's chest lightly.

"That wasn’t so bad. Was it?"

Shuddering, Zuko was not sure how to respond so he shook his head and lay back, panting. Curious, he brought his hand to his stomach where the wet substance coated his fingers as well. He then bit his lip and looked at his hand, his seed clinging between each finger. Even though it seemed like a bad idea, Zuko put two of the cum-coated fingers to his lips and licked some of the substance off. He then put them all the way in his mouth and sucked them clean, looking up at his father the whole time. When there wasn't a drop let he removed his fingers from his mouth and stared wide-eyed at the older man above him.

Almost purring with satisfaction, the older male rolled off of the younger one, laying beside him for a moment and looking up at the ceiling. After a pause, he closed his eyes, lacing his fingers and resting his palms on his chest, which rose and fall with each measured breath. As though he hadn’t exerted himself in the slightest.

"Are you hurt?" He asked at length, not opening his eyes to look at the boy beside him, "Can you walk?"

When the older man rolled off hi, Zuko curled up next to his father in a fetal position. His hand clutched lightly onto the man's upper arm. Lip trembling, he opened his eyes.  
"I...I...." He tried shifting, but the pain from the tears inside him rippled through his body causing him to freeze in place. It was too much. "I-I'll t-t-try...." His voice turned to nothing more than a whimper. "Hurts...s-so much...."

He really should have used some lubrication. With a soft murmur, he moved to sit up, but stopped when he felt Zuko's hand cling to his muscular arm. A moment passed, and he growled softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the youth's lips.

"Don’t move. You'll only hurt yourself some more. Just...Stay put," He said, gruffly. Really, he wasn’t too good at being a kind and patient lover, but he guessed he could try. He had succeeded with his wife, after all.

Zuko rested back against the bed and peered up at the ceiling, so terrified by the experience he hardly noticed when a knock at the door was heard. Slowly, the door swung open and Azula stepped in, wearing the proper robes for important royalty. She walked with pride and honor, her ego so big it could almost be seen clouded above her head. After she closed the door she got down on one knee in the middle of the floor.

"Father, I have come as you requested." she smiled to herself, obviously expecting a reward of some sort, especially after seeing Zuko go in there not long ago, and then hearing her brother's loud screams of agony from the other end of the palace. Looking to the side she could see Zuko balled up on the bed, a traumatized expression on his face as if he had suffered the worst punishment possible. Good. This meant she was definitely getting treated. Her father was a punishment before prize type of man after all. Pleased with herself, she awaited his instruction.

\-------

The brief interlude between finishing up with his son, and the knock at the door, was enough time for Ozai to get cleaned up, and put on a robe. After all, it just wouldn’t do to have Azula walk in on him without clothes on. The disrobement would come later. He watched, seated in his large and comfortable armchair with a second cup of sake, sipping lightly as he watched his headstrong daughter enter the room and get on bended knee. A smirk came to his lips.

"Good. Tell me, Azula - " He said, swallowing back the rest of his drink and placing the cup on the table nearby.

"You would do everything I ask of you, is that right?"

He almost broke out into a grin, making sure his eyes didn’t stray to the bed where Zuko lay tremblingly, resting. He knew it would be amusing in the least, for Zuko to see what would happen to his sister.

"Why, yes father, of course," Azula nodded with a sinister smirk on her face. "Anything at all."

She watched father down his drink and saw a few comes that were most likely from before, and prayed he wasn't becoming an alcoholic. That would be dreadful if he were to die from an angered liver...Well, for him. For her it would be just another open door on her journey to rule. The princess looked at her father with a confident smile, as if expecting an important assignment, not in the least something like what had just happened to her older brother. The brother who just happened to be lying on the bed, shivering as he came to terms with what had just happened. He had just been fucked up the ass without lube by his own father. The trauma had only just begun.

Nodding slowly, he stood up, and looked down at the dangerously beautiful girl he had sired. "Stand, Azula," He said, voice velvety and silky, the conniving and sensual tone he had used with Zuko earlier. Sugary sweet, something was up, there was no doubt about that. It was only accentuated by the small smirk that had begun to grow along his thin lips. He walked closer, footsteps heavy and almost threatening. Predatory.

His eyes took in the sight before him. If his son had been a beauty, well, his daughter was just as delicious a sight. Curvy in the right places, yet soft, slender - he didn’t know what he preferred, between his two offspring, but he would think on it later.

Nodding, Azula did as she was told, standing fully upright at attention like a proper soldier. Bowing her head slightly, she asked. "What is it you command of me, my lord father?"

Her mind was too fixated on all the potential perks and rewards she was about to receive. After all, she had been the one to bring her traitor of a brother home. It surprised her a great deal why her father chose to keep him around the palace instead of throwing him in the dungeons like all the other criminals. But those thoughts were for another time. Now she was daydreaming about a new wing of the palace, a bigger and better crew, Zuko's name erased from the birthright to the throne and her own name put in his place. It all seemed too perfect. 

He stepped closer, eyes narrowing as he watched the expression on his daughter's face. He could almost see the cogs turning in her head, knowing she was most likely thinking about rewards, or revenge on her older brother. If that was what she expected, she got an intense wake-up call as Ozai reached forward with one large hand, cupping the back of her head and bringing the young girl in for a rough, passionate and dominant kiss.

Definitely not a father-daughter type thing to do.

"MMph!" Azula let out a surprised squeak when she felt his lips crash upon her own. Rather than panic, much like her brother had, she calmed down quickly and brought a hand up to grip at the older man's hip. Well, if that's all he wanted, even though it was slightly awkward, why shouldn't she oblige? She kissed him back hard; her eyes fluttering closed, and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. There was no harm in proving she was just as much her father's equal, was there? She didn't seem to think so. 

He had not expected her to tremble and come over faint, like a waifish damsel, but in all, he had not expected her to take it in stride either. It didn’t bother him, though; he smirked into her lips, tongue flicking out to meet hers as she traced his bottom lip, his hand undoing her topknot and letting the sable tresses loose. Twining a hand in them, he broke the kiss and smirked down at her, skin hot again, the fire burning in his loins.

"Take off your clothes, Azula," He purred, tone honey-laden.

Shrugging, Azula turned around and undid the tie around her waist. She pulled it out of its loops so fast it cracked like a whip and she tossed it aside. The rest of her robe fell open and she shrugged it off so it dropped in a heap at her heels. Already barefoot from roaming the palace anyway, she fumbled with the fastenings on her pants and let it drop down and pool around her ankles before she stepped out of them and turned to face her father. The black wrap around her chest and black thong still remained on her, for he didn't say she had to remove all of her clothes. Smoothing her hair, she flashed the older man a devious smirk.

"If this is all I'm receiving for the hard work I've done, then I am sorely disappointed," she told him in an obviously pretend saddened tone. The acting then changed to snark. 

"Have you grown slow and weak in your old age, father?"

This was going to be fun, he realized with a leer. While ravaging his son had been immensely satisfying, he had to admit having a sarcastic and headstrong companion would be more amusing to him than a whimpering little whore. Though he knew she would be whimpering and mewling like one soon enough, after his hands had done their work. Her comment made him chuckle deeply, golden eyes flashing as he took in the sight of all that exposed skin.

"I doubt you can keep up with me, Daughter," He said with equal snarkiness, and he reached out, tearing the breast wrappings from her chest with a sinister ripping of fabric. Letting her breasts bounce free of their confines.

"Prove it," Azula said, rather harshly, grabbing him by the wrists to force his hands to cup her breasts. "How about a bet? I outlast you and you take away Zuko's birthright and give it to me. If you defeat me, I'll revoke all my rights and become nothing more than a simple chambermaid."

He laughed aloud, a rich and deep-throated laugh as his large and rough hands were forced to cup his daughter's breasts. Such nice tits they were, supple and plump, and he squeezed quite hard, pinching the pale pink nipples to hardness and twisting them.

"I'll take your bet, Princess," He growled ferally, eyes glinting with malicious sexuality as he squeezed and gripped the twin mounds of flesh.

Smirking, she arched her back, forcing more of her breasts into his hands. Azula ran her hands up along his arms and then dropped them to his hips where she tugged him even closer to her. One of her hands drifted even lower and she pressed her palm against his groin.

"Excited already, father?" she snickered. "This really will be too easy."

All the while Zuko watched this scene unfold from his place on the bed, his eyes wide with shock. His body still shook from the pain but he couldn't break his gaze from his sister and father. Watching the older man fondle the girl, he could feel himself slowly harden again and he tried to will it to stop. 

Growling lowly, he squeezed the mounds until they bulged in his hands, and rocked his hips towards his daughter's hand, pressing his arousal against her palm through the silk of his hakama. Licking his lips lewdly, he smirked.

"We'll see about that," He purred, one hand lowering to snap the fabric of her black thong-like undergarment off of her body, exposing her secret place. He sorely doubted that she was a virgin, but he didn’t really care to ask.

"Don't be so hesitant to touch," she cooed, tightening her grip on his cock. "I lost that bit of innocence long ago to darling Zuzu. You'd be surprise what he can do if challenged."

Grinning, she brought her unoccupied hand to her stomach and slid it down to her womanhood. She made a show of running her fingers through the neatly trimmed hairs and parting her folds to expose the shining pink they concealed. Azula then led the hand go back up to his own hand and threaded her fingers through his.

The prince continued to watch this, squirming against the bad. It was terrifying, vile, and the most traumatic thing he had ever seen. Much like a violent Agni Kai, it was terrible but he just couldn't bring himself to look away. Wait....did she just tell him about that night before his banishment? Damn it! She said that was going to be a secret! 

His eyes opened wider at this bit of information, and he smirked in amusement, turning to look at his squirming son who lay in the large, luxurious bed.

"You little whore," He said with a malicious grin, licking his lips. So, the 'innocent' little boy wasn’t what he had seemed. Well, he couldn’t say he was disappointed. Turning back to view his daughter, his erection bulged against his pants as he watched Azula stroke the soft curls above her womanhood, parting the creamy nether lips and giving him a rather lovely view of the pink, glistening inner flesh. He gave her hand a little squeeze, before lowering his free one and trailing it lightly along those trimmed curls.

"And he performed quite well might I add," Azula chuckled softly, her golden eyes gleaming with a sinister sheen. "Must come with the radiance of youth."

She arched her hips up to guide his fingers to her womanhood, letting a little bit of the damp wetness ghost over his skin. All the while the hand on his groin gave the bulge a tight squeeze, stroking him through the fabric of his trousers.

Blushing brightly and biting his lip, Zuko flopped onto his stomach, his head near the edge of the bed as he watched them. One of his hands trailed down to cup his own groin which was beginning to ache.

So wet, hot and ready. That was one of the things he liked about women; they were easier to prepare than men, and the soft fleshy curves of their bodies gave him immense satisfaction. Thrumming lowly in the back of his throat, like a contented animal, the Fire Lord lowered one finger and ran it gently along her moist pink slit, fingertip nudging between the folds to run up and down along the inner labia. It was hot and wet and oh so lovely to the touch, velvety smooth. He smirked, satisfied.

Smirking, Azula pulled her other hand from his grasp and ran it up along her arm to his shoulder as she leaned in close, thrusting her hips hard enough to force his finger into her cunt.

"Is that all you got?" her voice was smooth like silk, with a hint of deadly venom. "You're quite boring old man, oops...I mean, father." She giggled at her own supposed mistake.  
As she said this, the hand around the bulge squeezed so hard, she even dug her fingernails into it, and froze. No more stroking, just absolutely still.

The combined feeling of her hand squeezing his cock, and the tightness around his finger, made a growl fall from his lips, and the flash of his golden eyes was unable to be determined as playful or angry. Which was a good thing, it played to his advantage, giving him the upper hand - had she pissed him off, or was he playing? His finger pressed firmly into her womanhood, brutally digging into her g-spot while his thumb ravaged her clitoris with firm, quick rubbing motions.

"Oooh yeah," Azula murmured, rocking her hips. "That's nice..." There was a pause and she flashed him a snarky smile. "But not quite rough enough, sorry."

The hand on his shoulder slid up to thread in his hair as she pulled his head in to brush her lips lightly against his, slipping her tongue between the parting of his lips. She then pulled away, barely an inch, and smirked. All the while she continued to squeeze his cock hard, rubbing her thumb over the swelling head through the thin fabric. 

Meanwhile, Zuko continued to watch them, his whole body heating up...or was it the room? He wasn't too sure. He rocked his hips against the bed, digging his nails into the sheets. It was getting harder and harder to remain silent and not make a sound. He was just an observer after all. 

"You want rough, do you?" He hissed, pulling his finger out of her and scooping her abruptly up in his arms. He plodded over to his chair and sat down, slinging her over his lap with her shapely ass jutting up in the air. Eyeing it with a sneer, he brought his hand down hard upon it in a brutal, rough slap, the noise reverberating through the room. The taut skin of the spanked buttock became deep pink immediately following the slap, which was followed up by another, and another, as Ozai began giving his daughter a rather strong paddling with his broad hand.

Screaming? No, she wasn't, she was laughing, cackling even. Lifting her ass against his touch each loud cracking sound against her bottom was like music to her ears. The stinging pain against her smooth flesh made her cunt throb, her juices trickling down her inner thighs. She was a greedy girl, and wanted more and more and more. Anything at all, she wanted it. Azula was definitely a spoiled, bratty princess. Yet, she enjoyed it all immensely. 

She wanted more, and she would most definitely get more. He tanned her luscious little behind soundly, each slap ringing through the room like the crack of a whip, over and over again until her ass was bright, livid red, and stinging like all hell. Gazing down at the paddled flesh, he gripped it tightly and squeezed, further aggrieving the sensitive stinging bottom as he cast a glance over at Zuko. He smirked upon seeing his son's erection, seeing the boy masturbate clumsily and naively.

"Enjoying the show, Zuko?" He asked with a leer, lowering his hand and roughly slipping a pair of fingers inside his tight little Princess.

Giggling wickedly, Azula thrust herself back against him, forcing his fingers as deep as she could get them in her. Her juices slicked around and made a sloppy wet noise as a little bit more leaked out and clung to her soft folds, making them glisten. This didn't faze her in the slightest. Where was the clawing, scratching, biting? This was nothing! The wussy Zuko was a better partner!

Upon hearing his name, Zuko picked his head up to look at his father, his face reddening due to his being caught. A sheepish grin tugged at his lips and he said softly, "Can I have her when you're done?"

"Perhaps," He mumbled idly, fingering his daughter roughly, pulling his fingers out of her and licking them clean. She had a heady and strong taste, bittersweet, and he enjoyed it a lot. He would taste it again later, but for now, he decided to cut the crap and get down to the fun stuff. Tugging the front of his pants down to expose his massive erection, he growled happily and gripped her hair in a vicelike hold, tugging the hair until it threatened to pull from the follicles.

"Suck, slut," He hissed roughly, pushing her head down level with his manhood.

"Mmm...." Azula pondered, licking her lips. She then let her tongue snakes out to flick across the tip before drawing it back in. "Only if I get to kiss Zuzu afterwards," she cackled sinisterly. 

The princess definitely took after her father. Whether or not that was a good thing was for him to decide.

Zuko heard that and reddened, hiding his face in the bedspread as he gagged at the thought of having to taste his own father's seed on her tongue. It was almost enough to kill his arousal....almost. 

The flesh of his manhood throbbed hard, the veins beneath the skin pulsing, pumping blood needily through the thick and meaty arousal. It stood proud and intimidating, a little over 10 inches of meat, thicker than Zuko's by a long shot and in all, quite incredible. Moaning softly as he felt his daughter begin to lick at the hot flesh, he smirked, tightening his hold on her hair in a way he knew she would enjoy.

"Hmmm," The princess smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

She leaned in to flick her tongue across the tip a few times, before wrapping her lips around it and swirled the wet muscle around the thick head. Azula purred deep in the back of her throat, the vibrations coming through her mouth and down along his shaft. Contentedly, she continued suckling on the tip, wiggling her buttocks much like a predatory cat would before pouncing. 

He couldn’t help but watch the sensual swaying of that lovely rump; the tight bottom was still red from the earlier paddling, and he moved one large hand behind his daughter to fondle the stinging rump, squeezing firmly and gripping the flesh tight. His cock throbbed within her mouth, oozing precum at the swollen head where her tongue lavished around it. He positively thrummed with pleasure when she purred along the shaft, the vibrations giving him intense satisfaction. She was skilled; he didn’t know what he liked better, the virginal mouth of his son, or the talented lips of his daughter.

Azula moaned around his meat in her mouth, pressing her ass back against his hand. She brought a hand up to hold his cock in place while she slid a little more into her mouth, getting nearly a little more than half of it in. With her other she brought it around to her backside to the hand there, and guided it to press a finger into her ass. As she did so, she ran her tongue along the length in her mouth and sucked hard, her head bobbing up and down slowly in his lap. 

All the while Zuko watched them, grinding his hips against the bed, his fingernails digging into the sheets, tearing at them. He watched them hungrily, his face reddening. It was so fascinatingly taboo that for a moment he completely forgot about the sharp burning pains ripping through his ass. 

"Faster," He grunted, "Suck faster, slut." The words fell like honey from his lips, despite the lewd slurs, and his eyes rolled back in his head, steam hissing from his lips gently as he felt his daughter's incredible tongue lavishing up and down his shaft. Damn it, it was amazing. He was about to make a snide comment about how she gave great head, but held it back, choosing to savor the moment instead. When she guided his finger to her puckered rear opening, he needed no second bidding, and he roughly shoved the digit into her ass, feeling the tight walls clench around it. Fuck!

Chuckling in her mind, she quickened her pace, raking her teeth along his hard shaft as she did so. Not enough to be painful, just enough to give it a little something extra. She leaned back against his hand, forcing as much of that finger into her ass as possible. Doing so, she cried out, more vibrations going through his erection as she sucked as fast as she could. While giving him head, she gave what her mouth couldn't cover hard squeezes with the hand wrapped around it. 

The squeezing sort of simulated the feeling of walls clenching around his shaft, and for that he was grateful. He smirked at the feeling of teeth raking along his throbbing flesh, and a chuckle flew from his lips when her ass bucked out, pushing his finger in deeper. With a little hiss, he decided to throw her off guard, working a second finger in quickly and harshly, stretching her rectum and pulling his fingers apart within her as he did so, in a scissoring motion. His balls tightened, but he held off his orgasm, remembering the bet he had made earlier.

Feeling his balls tightening, she pulled his cock from her mouth with a soft 'pop' and flashed him a smile. "Admitting defeat already?" Azula cocked her head to one side. "How boring."

She moaned loudly which then drifted to a low purr as she felt his fingers scissoring in her rectum. Arching her back, she thrust against him, wanting even more. Nope, still not quite rough enough. 

Pushing himself up so he was halfway raised, Zuko watched them both, panting like a thirsty dog. He brought one hand to his hard on and stroked it lightly, not being able to take his eyes off to the erotic sight before him.

Quite the needy little whore she was, he thought with a leer, as he pushed his fingers in to the base of his hand, wriggling them around inside of her. He gripped his shaft with his free hand and abruptly pulled his fingers out of her. Lightly removing her from his lap, he stood up, erection bobbing obscenely as he did so, throbbing and pulsing with a fiery heat.

"Up," He growled, "Now. Against the wall." His eyes shot towards his son, who was panting and rubbing himself like an animal in heat. With a smirk, he licked his lips, gazing down at his daughter again as he waited for her to rise and do as he said.

Smirking as if this had all been a devious plot, Azula rose to her feet and walked over to the wall he had pointed at. Still looking rather smug, she turned around to face him and leaned back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well?" Azula raised a brow. 

He advanced upon her like an animal, gripping her and roughly turning her around. After all, he hadn’t specified her placement. Pushing her against the wall, her breasts pressed up on the cool marble, his hands gripped her ass and he spared only the briefest of seconds to position the head of his manhood at her womanhood from behind. Then, with a growl, he slammed his hips to hers, this action succeeding in shoving every last inch of his cock into her tight channel.

Azula cried out for a moment when she felt all ten inches of his thick girth slam into her, but she quickly loosened around him and thrust her own hips back in response. Grinning like a cheshire cat, she ran her hands up along the wall, splaying her fingers so it looked almost as if she was climbing up to try to fit even more of him into her. All the while her juices trickled out around his cock and down her thighs, a tiny bit pooling on the hard floor below.

Zuko watched this intently from his position on the bed, his hand wrapped firmly around his erection. He had never seen anything liked this in his entire life, and not only did it arouse him, it absolutely fascinated him. His cock pulsed in his hand as precum beaded at the tip which he soon wiped away when he stroked the head with his thumb. 

Moaning happily, he began pounding her straight away, not bothering with going slow or gentle at all like he had tried with Zuko's tight virgin body. Her walls were so tight, and wet, and hot like fire! It drove him insane, and his pupils dilated, as he slammed his hips back and forth, each time he drove further in there was a wet and slick noise from inside her tunnel due to all of that lubricant. There was a lot, and he was a bit surprised, but amused nonetheless. His sac slapped the back of her thighs, that intense display of open masculinity and virility easily felt as it radiated from his large form. His hands gripped her sides and he leaned in, biting down harshly 'pon her shoulder.

She rocked her hips back against him, the sound of his sac slapping against her was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. When his teeth sank into her shoulder she let out a throaty purr, throwing his head back and brought a hand up to run her fingers through his hair. The princess let out little moans and gasps, purposely clenching her inner walls around his shaft. 

She was just as tight as Zuko had been, and he drove deeper inside, fingers digging into her skin, nails sheering across the skin and leaving red marks and crescent indents. He almost gnawed on her shoulder, teeth making their way up along her neck, biting and nipping along her pale flesh and marking her all over with teeth marks and deep, red hickies.

Groaning softly, she gripped his hair tightly and tugged his head up so she could kiss him forcefully on the mouth. As she kissed him she forced her tongue deep into his mouth, making him taste the sweat and precum she had licked off his erection not long ago. All the while she lightly clenched her muscles around him until a brilliant idea struck her mind. Azula moaned loudly into Ozai's mouth as she clenched her walls tightly around his member and made her whole body shudder, mimicking the feminine orgasm even though in reality she was just a very good faker. She did this a couple of times, the final one strong and violent.

The prince watched this still, moaning quietly as precum dribbled along the sides of his swollen shaft. He pumped and stroked himself hard, longing to no longer be in pain so he could get up and join them. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to force his tongue into his sister's cunt while his father took him from behind. As obscene of a thought as it was, that was what was getting him so turned on. He shuddered and cried out when he came, his seed coating hi hand and spilled onto the bedspread. 

The thick manhood lodged deep inside her began to pulse and throb even harder, faster, and his sac tightened with the approach of his orgasm. But even as he felt her walls clench around his erection, something didn’t seem right. Willing himself not to explode, he pulled himself - with a grunt of exertion - out of her tight and convulsing channel, and gripped her hair, tossing her to the ground. In an instant he was upon her, as she lay on the ground on her hands and knees, and he gripped her from behind, this position mirroring that of a pair of rutting beasts. He pressed the tip of his cock against her ass, then, and forced himself in from behind, shaft well lubed from the journ in her womanhood, but the ride was still tight. And he knew how torturous it would be to be taken roughly from behind and not allowed any pleasure to come to those throbbing folds between her legs

She grunted when she was forced to the ground, but the defiant sound was replaced by a loud moan when he forced his cock deep inside her tight ass. Azula rocked her hips back, the thick girth pulsing in her ass sent waves of pained pleasure throughout her body. Her nipples perked to the point they were painful, protruding sharply from her breasts. While he fucked her ass she brought her hand to her folds and slid two fingers inside to pleasure herself at the same time. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself, whore?" He growled, grunting like a beast as he reached around and grabbed her hand. He gripped tightly, twisting her hand back and pinioning her arm behind her back firmly, keeping her fingers away from that sensitive and throbbing core. He growled out and looked over at Zuko, smirking darkly as he surveyed the mess his son had made.

"What's the matter, father?" Azula snapped bitterly. "Afraid you'll lose tot he likes of me? Unwilling to accept when someone has bested you?"

As she spoke her breathing was ragged. Her cunt was throbbing and ached with need, soaked to the core with hr juices. She cast a glance at Zuko who lay splayed across the bed in an erotic pool of his own mess, still watching them. Oh how she was tempted to beckon him over and kiss her darling brother passionately while she got her ass fucked but thought better of it. Lest she wished to anger her father any further....

Ozai smirked, wanting to give his daughter a lesson in humility. He looked over at Zuko and beckoned.

"Come here, boy," He said with a lusty moan, "Come here and do as I say."

Oh yes; as Zuko worked his way over, he leaned in - pressing Azula into the ground firmly - and whispered to his son, lewdly. "Cum, Zuko. Cum all over her face. Teach the bitch a lesson."

To Azula's mild horror she watched as her brother did as he was told. Zuko stood in front of her, aiming his regrowing erection at her face. Her eyes widened as she watched him stroke it slowly at first and then sped up and tightened his grip, smoothing his thumb over the swollen head. He made the most delicious noises too as he did so, little grunts and whimpers as he looked down at her through heavy lidded eyes. Still feeling the hard shaft in her ass she writhed and mewled for a moment, keeping her gaze fixed on the cock thrust in front of her. Zuko bucked into his palm, squeezing the tip as precum pebbled and dripped onto the floor. He groaned and panted like an animal in heat, his hips bucking wildly, the tip of his cock slipping through his fingers, brushing against her face. Crying out loudly he came, his seed splashing all over her face, hair, and lips. She gave him a horrified look as he did so, her lip trembling. Had weak Zuzu really had done such a monstrous thing to her? Flicking her tongue out to taste the cum on her lips she realized yes, yes he had. The shocks from the orgasm shooting through his body, Zuko dropped to his knees and cupped his sister's face with one hand. Feeling a little bad for having to act so heartless he captured her lips in a gentle kiss, not even realizing his father was going to kick his ass for acting like such a wimp. 

The smirk on his face grew until it became rakish and feral, belying his animalistic nature; he tugged hard on her hair and broke the kiss, looking at Zuko with a laugh. "Good boy. Sweet, obedient little Zuko," He growled, "Such a pretty little slut. Do you want to fuck your sister?" He asked with a hiss, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. "Do you want to fuck her, Zuko? Treat her like the whore she is?" His fingers cruelly tugged Azula's hair before he let go and gripped her hips, pulling back with her until he was sitting on his rear, with the cum-covered Princess in his lap, ass still impaled 'pon his shaft. He bit into her shoulder again, the other one this time. Spreading her legs apart as though inviting Zuko within.

Azula cried out and inhaled sharply as she was pulled back, the thick throbbing member tearing at the inner walls of her ass. Yes, that hurt a bit, she never had anything that big in her before, especially not her rectum. The new positioning only made that situation worse. Not trying to seem weak, she kept a defiant look about her, eying Zuko with a playful smirk on her lips. Knowing how much of a pansy her brother was when it came to hurting people, he'd probably decline or run away...Perhaps both. Then she could go back to getting what she wanted, the prize she would receive for winning the bet against her father.

"Come on, Zuzu," she said in a low, seductive tone, flexing her hips. "Come fuck me...You know you want to...."

Biting his lip, Zuko eyed them as if not sure what to do or how to react. He got to his feet slowly, and without a word stepped closer to the two of them until he was straddling his sister. Brushing light kisses along her jawline he teased her nether lips with the head of his cock until the friction and warmth made him rock hard again. Sucking in a deep breath through gritted teeth, he grabbed onto her waist and plunged himself into her warmth, groaning at the tight hot feel around his shaft. When he begun his rhythm he looked at his father in a way that seemed as though he was seeking some sort of approval. 

: And oh, Ozai approved. It was clear, the look on his face was one of pure animalistic pleasure, and he leaned in, tugging Azula's hair and pressing his lips to Zuko's in a firm and rough kiss. When he pulled his head back, he laughed, rocking his hips, moving his hands around to cup Zuko's firm buttocks and pull him closer - simultaneously pumping himself into Azula's ass while plunging Zuko deeper into her womanhood.

"Yes...Mmmph. Good boy. Fuck her hard," He growled, bucking his hips in a fierce rhythm against Azula's pert bottom, and his teeth sank into her neck, making a deep red mark that threatened to bleed if further afflicted by his sharp teeth.

"Y-Yes...." Zuko groaned softly, thrusting harder into his sister after his father pulled him in closer. He lowered his head to lick along her throat and collarbone, tasting the droplets of sweat that beaded there. His hands slid up along her waist and around her front to grab her breasts. As he pounded into her he squeezed them tightly, rolling her perked nipples with his thumbs, tugging at them lightly. The feel of her breasts in his hands only turned him on more and he quickened his pace, his balls slapping against her inner thighs, all sorts of wet sounds coming from him fucking her. 

Azula's scream of both pain and pleasure quickly turned into a loud moan. She flexed her hips and arched herself against her brother, feeling the swollen head of his cock hitting the sensitive patch of nerves deep within her. Her breasts being fondled so roughly by him made her more heated and she shivered and jerked, slamming her ass back against her father a few times in the process. With the distraction of her brother fucking her cunt, the sharp pain in her ass subsided and was replaced with pleasure as both of their members found sensitive nerve patches in her. The sharp teeth in her neck sent shivers all along her and she kept moaning loudly, thrusting, shivering, and bucking, in all directions begging for more attention.

The way she begged for more, made Ozai laugh against her nape, biting and growling into the soft pale flesh as his fingers dug into Zuko's behind. One finger found his son's sphincter and began to rub slowly, yet firmly, stimulating that sensitive tight muscle as he rocked his hips in tune with the young Prince's. The motion of both cocks pistoning in and out of Azula must have been almost too much to bear, and Ozai knew, as soon as he heard those mewls reach a crescendo, that he had won the bet. Sure he had kinda-sorta cheated, tag-teaming with his son, but hell - Azula hadn’t specified that any holds be barred, had she? He smirked and licked up the side of her face, tasting her sweat and her brother's cum.

She moaned loudly, spreading her legs as far as she could get them, rocking against both of the men pounding into her. Arching her back, she clawed at Zuko, raking her nails up and down his chest and stomach, leaving long reddened marks. The heat in her lower abdomen becoming unbearable as all of her sensitive bundles of nerves kept getting ravaged by the pounding of hard cocks, she cried out and shivered, a great wave of pleasure coursing though her with her orgasm. As her body shuddered her inner walls clenched tightly around Zuko's member and her ass did the same. 

Feeling his sister shiver and clench upon her orgasm pushed Zuko over the edge too. He came with a yell, thrusting so hard into her that he would've been afraid of tearing though her. His seed shot out and filled her, little bits trickling out around his cock and even more so pooled when he pulled out, dripping with both of their juices. 

That was it. The sounds of Azula's climax was enough reason to give way to his own; Ozai tossed his head back and growled out, almost a roar in fact, like a beast, as he orgasmed fiercely. His white hot essence shot out like a tidal wave, filling Azula's rear tunnel up to the brim, squirting out of that tight little muscle. He bit down into her shoulder hard enough to break the skin, and licked the little droplets of blood up as his member softened, pulling himself out of her rear and watching as a slow yet steady trickle of his cum dripped from her sphincter. Chuckling deep in his throat, he raked a hand through her hair and tugged hard, sealing his lips over hers in a brutal kiss.

"You lose."

"No you do," Azula snapped back bitterly when she broke the kiss. "You couldn't do it on your own. Had to have Zuzu come help you."

She panted heavily as she said this, giving the older man a defiant glare. Both of the men's cum trickled out of both of her openings, her shoulders and neck forming bruises. Her face was a reddened mess of sweat and her brother's semen, she looked every bit the slut her father said she was.

Zuko panted softly and got to his knees. He kissed softly along her stomach, timidly running his hands along her thighs to comfort her. The young prince really did have a good heart compared to his father and sister, and hated to be such a rough lover. 

Ozai's eyes flickered to his son, taking in the scene before him as Zuko tenderly kissed and stroked his sister, as though to comfort her. Really, it was sweet, though he knew it was for naught - after all, Azula would appreciate the softness about as much as she would have appreciated a beggar touching her hand; she treated her brother like the lowliest dirt, and deserved to be violated and splattered with semen, deserved to be treated like a filthy little whore. She didn’t deserve Zuko's affections.

Grunting softly, he pushed Azula slowly off of him and stood up, tugging his crimson silk pants up and tying the drawstring.

Azula fell to the ground with a soft 'thud', landing on her rump. Panting softly, the exhaustion from all that happened finally getting to her she let herself fall back so she laid sprawled on the ground. As she did so, Zuko slid off her and crawled back until he was almost up against the bed, sitting on his knees like a beggar. He peered up at his father with sad and confused eyes, a blush staining his cheeks. Azula looked up at her father also, except instead she shot him a glare.

Straightening up, he passed a hand along his jaw as though in thought, peering down at his two offspring. With a smirk that was both malicious and mean, he leered down at Azula. "Surely you're not too tired to stand up and get out?" He asked, licking his lips, taking in the sight of her cum-splattered, glistening body. The pools of seed between her legs stuck to her inner thighs and her buttocks.

With an angry "Hmph!" Azula got to her knees and stood up. Not even paying attention to the sticky liquid dribbling down her thighs she bent over to pick up her belongings and walked out the door.

"We'll talk later, father," she said and then the door slammed shut.

"Should I go too?" Zuko asked quietly, picking himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Smirking, the older male shook his head at his daughter's defiant huffiness. But at the question whimpered out to him by his timid son, he cast his gaze down to meet Zuko's, padding closer to the young lad.

"No...Stay," He said, putting his hands on Zuko's sides. In a brief moment, his eyes flickered with concern, though his voice was gruff as usual.

"Are you still hurting?"

"A little bit," Zuko confessed, rubbing his hip slightly. "M'sorry father....Should be able to take it...."

After a long pause he peered up at the older man curiously. "Mmm...What'd Azula do? Why'd you want to hurt her?" Upon saying this he cringed, awaiting a lashing for speaking out of turn like that. 

Seeing the youth cringe, Ozai sighed, sitting on the lavish and comfortable bed and hooking his arms around Zuko's slender body. Pulling the young Prince down with him as he lay on his side, thus scooping Zuko into a spooning position, the Prince's back flush against Ozai's chest.

"I wanted to show her what humility was," He growled, his meaning clear. She needed a lesson. To keep things short; she was a complete and utter bitch, and Ozai knew it.

Zuko blinked slowly; curiously, a few times as he felt Ozai pull him into a spooning position...It was almost as if he was trying to be affectionate. The young prince sighed upon hearing the reason and nodded.

"Yeah...She can be kind of a twat..." he said softly.”But...then...Why was I being punished...You know...before?"

His fingers splayed out on Zuko's tummy, and the younger male could hear his father's heartbeat, feel the heat of the Fire Lord's body. Ozai closed his eyes and let his lips linger against the base of Zuko's neck.

"It was not a punishment...Even if it hurt." To prove his point, he moved one hand around to touch at Zuko's rump, fingers trailing along the buttocks and one digit tip rubbing slowly against Zuko's sphincter. In a slow, circular massaging motion.

Zuko gasped softly and made a small mewling noise when he felt a strong hand massage his backside. Shivering, he pressed himself even closer against the older man.

"It wasn't?" he asked in a tone that was barely above a whisper. "Then...what was it?"

A smile came to his lips, and he rubbed more firmly at Zuko's opening, applying pressure to it and working the tip of his digit inside. He pulled it out after a moment, and drew his tongue along Zuko's shoulder, nibbling.

"Get some rest," He said, not answering the previous question; "You'll need your energy for tomorrow morning."

"Alright father," Zuko nodded, blinking sleepily as he snuggled up against his father. The boy was eager for warmth, his naked form feeling quite exposed in the cooler air around him. With a cat-like yawn he whispered "M'Night..." and drifted off to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End


End file.
